Lullaby
by Sake-tan
Summary: Tauriel comes to save Kíli - and fails. [Set during the Orc attack of Laketown, Deathfic]


**Inspired by** **Secret Garden's amazing "Sleepsong". This song has been stuck in my head for the past days, I just couldn't stop listening to it, all the while picturing the following scene in my head. It almost broke my heart to write it down, I can't imagine many sadder situations. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

(the lyrics used in the Oneshot are not my own creation, I borrowed them from Secret Garden).

* * *

**Lullaby**

It happened way too fast for Kíli's delirious mind.

All at once, he heard a girl's shrill scream, some gruesome growling, that send chills down his spine, more screaming. Fíli looked up, startled.

Orcs.

From one moment to the other they were everywhere and the whole room erupted in movement. Immediately, Fíli disappeared out of his sight, he heard the crashing of thrown bodies, saw objects shattering on the floor. The grunting of dwarves, humans and orcs, filled the room, they lunged out at each other, each party trying to gain predominance over the other. He didn't, he couldn't, it was all too fast! He struggled to sit up, almost fell from the table he was still lying on.

And then there were the elves, the blonde princeling and…

"Tauriel!"

He didn't notice the orc until it was straight above him. Snarling, it grabbed hold of his leg, jerking him towards itself. Panic-stricken he lashed out, struggling and kicking and suddenly he was on the floor, his world spinning. Yet somehow he managed to throw it back, hit it's head, and it released his iron grip. He fell back, panting heavily, hurting all over as much as never.

And then there was another orc, making a move for her. He didn't know where he found the strength, but suddenly he had a blade in his hand and lurched forward with a terrible growl, stabbing it's side. He saw the brief look of surprise in her eyes, as the lifeless creature fell towards her, before she swirled around and took on another attacker.

It took him a moment to allocate the cold, strangely burning feeling somewhere in his back. The next thing he remembered, was the pain hitting him with such force, that he felt like suffocating, his own screaming ringing in his ears. He hit the floor hard, his sight going from black to white in a rapid speed.

Then it all went blurry.

* * *

Distant, strangely muted voices, he couldn't really relate. Light so bright he almost couldn't keep his eyes open. Movements, oddly slowed down, spinning blurs of colour.

"Yes… going to be alright… healed him…"

But why does it still hurt then, he wanted to say, and, where is Fíli, but he just couldn't bring his lips to moving, just as he couldn't bring the moving of his muscles to a stop. He heard someone groan, right next to him, then suddenly realized the sound had originated from himself.

What had happened? Why was his pain so different?

Suddenly his vision cleared briefly, and he saw a face above his. _Her _face. So… beautiful. Her expression was… worried. Why was she worried, he didn't want her to look like that!

"I do not understand… Why is he still in pain…"

And it was gone again, and someone said: "Fetch me some water, quick."

Then, another movement caught his gaze. Fíli! He wanted to shout, no, don't go! But too late.

He heard another groan rising is his throat, his writhing body still moving in a way he didn't want it to. He felt the blood flowing out of his body, taking his life with him, unstoppable. He felt like a ship with a leak, already halfway sunk, like being stuck in quicksand up to his neck, struggling and lashing out, only being pulled down deeper with every movement he made.

And suddenly, there was no energy left within him, and the cramping of his body came to a sudden end. His limbs became all heavy and numb, and his sight was suddenly strangely clouded. But… it didn't feel too bad. Kind of… relaxing actually. Being too exhausted to hurt, even the pain was bearable now, though it hadn't done him the favor to cease completely. But, no, he had to fight, until Fíli was back. He had to fight the coldness, caressing his hands and feet like icy gloves and shoes, silently creeping towards his heart. He couldn't allow himself to rest!

There she was again, leaning over him. This beautiful beautiful creature with her hair burning as bright as gold molten by dragon fire.

"Kíli Durinson…", she smiled the gentlest of all smiles he had ever seen, the worry on her face had vanished.

Her hand, softly brushing his brow, caressing his cheek.

"Calm now, do not be afraid."

And she began to sing, humming at first, then raising her voice.  
_  
"Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby."  
_  
Suddenly the fear disappeared. Maybe it was alright like this. To just relax for a little while. To… stop trying… just until his brother was back. It wouldn't hurt, he had her by his side, she would watch over him.

He started feeling oh so heavy, so tired. How hard it suddenly became to keep his eyes open, how exhausting to rise his chest.

His last thought, before the darkness took hold of him, was how he wished for her to never stop this singing, and how he wished his brother was here with him.

_"Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and __I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

* * *

"That was beautiful."

She turned her head, to smile down at the blonde dwarf, who had made his quiet entrance.

"You are very kind."

It warmed her heart to see how relieved he looked. But the paleness of his face and the tired look in his eyes and the tearstains that hadn't been there before he left the room, didn't escape her notice. He had been very brave tonight, not allowing his feelings to take over but staying strong, when his brother had needed him most.

"He's asleep", she smiled again and stroked Kíli's cheek one more time.

"Cool his forehead with this cloth and watch over his sleep. I must go now, but will return as soon I can."

He nodded, only looking at her once, his eyes never leaving his brother's face for more than an instant. Suddenly she wished she had a brother.

* * *

Oin and Bofur found Fíli asleep on Kíli's side, his head resting on the table. They had been out for the past hour looking for orcs that had escpaped the elves' watchful eyes and blades. When they approached the two of them, Fíli woke with a startle.

"How is he?"

Fíli smiled, still sleepy.

"Better… much better. He's cooling down, now", he mumbled, absently brushing a blonde wisp of hair out of his eyes.

Oin and Bofur exchanged a smile and Oin rested a hand on Fíli's shoulder.

"We'll take over for a bit now, laddie, you go and get something to eat. You look absolutely starved."

With another smile, Fíli rose and obeyed without complaint.

When he had left the room, Oin took a step closer to look down at Kíli – and frowned. He raised his hand to feel Kíli's forehead, pulled it back like he had burnt himself. Then reached for his wrist very fast. Froze.

After what felt like an eternity he looked up, meeting Bofur's inquiring gaze, suddenly very pale, looking incredibly old. Bofur felt a strange coldness creeping up his chest, when he saw the tears glittering in his eyes.

"Bofur… How can we possibly tell this poor lad that his brother died right in front of him without him even noticing?"

* * *

Tauriel returned when dawn was breaking, tired, but cheerful. They had hunted down every single one of those creatures they could get hold of, none of them had survived. And now she was looking forward to seeing how her charming patient was doing.

"How is he?", she asked briskly, already halfway through the room. She only stopped as Oin stepped in her way.

An instant none of the two dwarves dared to raise their voice. Finally Bofur had the courage to speak up.

"He is… ", his voice broke, he struggled for words.

"Dead."

For a very long moment the time seemed to stand completely still. Tauriel plainly looked at them, her smile still awkwardly frozen on her face, as if it wasn't sure whether this all was a terrible joke and it would be needed again.

"What?" Her voice, barely more than a whisper, suddenly sounded hollow.

"Kíli… he is… dead." Bofur lowered his head.

Within in instant her face was drained of all it's colour and she looked like someone had slapped her across the face with the side of his hand.

"No. No. No no no. That's impossible. I healed him! He's getting better!" she looked like the world suddenly had stopped making sense to her, stumbled.

"He is NOT dead! He cannot, this is impossible!"

Ignorant to their pitying faces she stormed past them, towards the table in the middle of the room. They didn't hold her back.

* * *

"It was a wound, we didn't see."

The voice made her flinch. Only now she noticed the blonde dwarf, who was sitting next to his brother, clutching his cold hand as if his life depended on it. If that was even possible, the look of utter despair on his face broke her heart a second time that night.

He indistinctively pointed somewhere in the direction of Kíli's back.

"Tiny entry wound, must have pierced his lung, not much bleeding. We were so focused on the poison, we would have only noticed if we had looked for it." His voice sounded so flat and emotionless, it could have belonged to a dead person, as well. He didn't even seem to notice the continuous flow of tears that ran down his cheeks, anymore.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know anything anymore. It was like she had forgotten how to think, speak, move. Only her eyes still obeyed her, taking in his lifeless figure, trying to make sense of it.

They sat in silence, until Fíli finally spoke up again.

"You know, back when we were young, he always used to be afraid of going to sleep when he was ill. He was afraid of never waking up again. He'd get so scared and upset…" A sob interrupted his speaking.

"… that our mother had to sit next to his bed, singing him to sleep. Because that was, what calmed him down. He always thought, if the last thing he heard was this singing, it would protect him where he'd go in his sleep." He broke off, now crying uncontrollably.

Tauriel reached for his hand, squeezing it hard. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer, too. And then, although shaky at first, but growing stronger with every line, she began to sing again.

For him.

One last time.

To watch over him wherever his way would lead him.

_"May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

**The End.**

* * *

**I'm sorry for focusing more on the Kíli/ Tauriel aspect, I hope this is not how it's going to be in the third movie – but I felt like Tauriel AND Fíli would be too much. And besides, as it is about Kíli and Tauriel, Fíli`s reaction didn't really fit in there.**


End file.
